


Ravished by Moonlight

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Death, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Chases, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: While taking a break from work at your great aunt's cabin in the woods, strange things begin to happen around you. With no one around for miles, the only person around is your handsome neighbor Negan. The only problem is that he is harboring a secret that just might get you into trouble...





	Ravished by Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted in two parts on tumblr, and now is compiled into one fic here <3 I hope you enjoy!

After your great aunt had passed, it was discovered in her will that she left you the owner of her cabin in the woods. You vaguely remember the place from your childhood, a place your family had gone to on vacation once or twice to escape the hustle and bustle of everyday life.

In a way, you were escaping as well. Tired of the same daily routine of filing paperwork and attending yawn-inducing meetings, you decided to take the week off and catch up on some rest and relaxation in the cabin. No work, no people, no responsibilities. That was something you could get behind.

Unfortunately, the cabin wasn’t in a very car accessible area. You were forced to park in a communal lot that was a half hour walk away from where the cabin was. Grumbling, you slammed the trunk of your car and began to lug an entire week’s worth of clothes, food, and books toward the dirt path that led deeper into the woods. 

You wandered for a bit, looking around at the overwhelming amount of trees that reached out as far as the eye could see. The mosquitoes were starting to get pretty bad in this area so you pulled the red hood of your hoodie over your head to keep them from getting stuck in your hair. It’s no wonder your family didn’t come out here more often, it’s a chore to even get to the place!

Besides the dirt path, there weren’t many signs of life out here, save for a few cabins you could see in the distance. As you passed each one, you wondered why your great aunt had the furthest cabin from civilization. She was too old during her life to make the journey out here on her own, and it was surprising she didn’t sell it years ago because it mostly went unused. But that didn’t matter, and you told yourself that you were going to make the most of this week if it was the last thing you did.

As you were passing another cabin, you noticed a figure with its back turned to you. It was the first cabin that looked inhabitable, and you were wondering who’d be out here. Upon further inspection, you saw the figure was a man with broad shoulders, and looked to be chopping wood. He was shirtless, and you could see his muscles tensed under his skin even from where you stood. His ass wasn’t that bad either, you thought.

Not wanting to disturb him while he was working, you continued to walk along the path. Unfortunately, that plan failed when a branch snapped loudly beneath your foot. The man turned to face you, and you found yourself frozen in place.

He had to be the most attractive man you’d seen in awhile. He was older, with black hair and salt and pepper stubble. You were right in noticing his shoulder muscles earlier, because the rest of him was just as fit. Especially his pectorals, which were enough to make you want to drool. Not only that, but you noticed his chest hair and how it trailed down to his belly button, and even lower to his… God, you hadn’t even met the man and you were already thinking about what was under his jeans!

You were so focused on that beautiful image that you hardly noticed him walking towards you. When he stopped in front of you, you saw how his work had made him sweat, how his mouth curled into a devilish grin, how warm and inviting his chocolate brown eyes were-

“Hey ‘Little Red,’” he said. You were confused at this name at first, but you remembered the red hoodie you were wearing. He continued, “Haven’t seen you around these parts before.”

Smiling shyly, you answered, “I’m just visiting my great aunt’s old cabin for the week.” You gave him your name and he told you his was Negan. He shook your hand, his fingers practically engulfing your whole palm.

“If you’re headed out to the far cabin, I could give you a hand.” Negan motioned to your bags, which you were happy to let him carry. Turns out chivalry wasn’t dead after all, it was in the body of Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome this whole time.

As the two of you continued on, he mentioned how he lived out here, while everyone else kept their cabins for vacation. You wondered why someone would willingly stay out here in a place like this. It was beautiful, yes, but even you might become bored living out here all on your own. Maybe if Negan was your neighbor, you’d find some… other ways to occupy your time, but besides that you’d stick to the city.

Finally, you reached that small, familiar cabin that was in so many family vacation photos. It was still in fairly good shape, though it might need a bit of tidying up from all the dust that collected over the years. Yet another job you would have to do before you could relax. This was supposed to be your vacation, dammit, not another chore. On top of that, the sun was already starting to set, leaving you more motivated for bed instead of cleaning.

As Negan set your belongings on the porch, he drew himself back to his full height. He had to have been a head or two taller than you, you thought as he towered over you. Even though you were about average height, it made you feel even more vulnerable under those smoldering brown eyes.

“Before I go, I’ve got to warn you about something,” Negan said, hooking his thumb around his belt loop. “These woods get pretty dangerous at night. People don’t stay here full year anymore because they could never get someone out here to take care of the animal problem.”

“Animal problem? Like bears and stuff?” you asked.

You thought you’d seen a small smirk tug on Negan’s upper lip, but you must have been mistaken. He said, “Yeah, bears and stuff. I wouldn’t want a lovely woman like yourself to get hurt wandering around past dark.”

You smiled before telling him, “Don’t worry, I’m not interested in challenging bears to wrestling matches or anything like that.”

Negan smirked and winked at you before turning to leave, his hands in his jean pockets. You admired him for a bit before dragging your suitcases inside.

You passed the living room and made your way to the bedroom. As you set your luggage on the floor, you noticed the nice coat of dust over the bedsheets. Sighing, you thanked yourself for remembering to bring clean sheets with you. Quickly, you made the bed and curled up under the covers, falling asleep almost as soon as your head hit the pillow.

* * *

Wiping the sweat from your brow, you brought the freshly shaken rug back inside. The cabin was finally clean after hours of toil. You had gotten up early this morning to take care of the rest of the cleaning, and you’d dusted the entire cabin top to bottom in record time. Now, with a clean space, you were finally able to kick back and relax.

You fixed yourself a hot cup of coffee and brought it out to the back porch along with a novel you’d been meaning to crack open for ages. As you sat on the porch swing, you took a sip and looked out at the sun rising over the trees. It was a gorgeous view, one that you were happy you’d made the trip to see.

Still, you were a bit worried about what could be out in those woods. Last night, you had been startled awake by the sound of a howl echoing through the trees. You had shot up in bed and remembered Negan’s words about staying inside. Curiosity getting the better of you, you crept out of bed to peek out the window. Even through the light of the full moon, you couldn’t see anything. You had a hard time sleeping after that, but nothing more of note had happened afterwards.

Taking another sip, you wondered why Negan didn’t mention wolves specifically. You supposed it fell under the “bears and stuff” category, but an animal that loud seemed like the first thing you might warn someone about. Maybe you were overthinking this. It probably wasn’t much to worry about anyways.

A distant cawing of crows grabbed your attention as you squinted into the distance. From your spot on the deck you could see quite a few crows gathering in one spot, just close enough so that they were still visible. Not only that, but that spot was right around where you heard the howl coming from last night.

Mentally telling yourself “fuck it,” you dropped your book on the deck next to your coffee and trekked out to see what was going on. You were wearing your good sneakers, so if something really was amiss you could hightail it out of there quickly. But you had to know. That burning curiosity was going to eat you alive if you sat here any longer. Besides, even if nothing bad was out there, you could at least shoo the crows away so you wouldn’t have to listen to them all morning while you were trying to relax.

As you got closer, the crows started to slowly disperse, though they were reluctant to move for a human. They flocked around some sort of mound, but you couldn’t see what it was. You started waving your arms wildly above them, doing your best to move them. After a few annoyed caws in your direction, a decent amount flew off, giving you a glimpse of what lay below.

Your heart leapt into your throat at the sight of the mutilated deer carcass, which was still being ravaged by a few straggling crows. You would have thought that the crows had done it, but the teeth and claw marks that tore its skin told you otherwise. It was obvious that a larger predator was involved.

You spun around and jogged back the way you came. You passed the cabin and headed out towards Negan’s place. He’d been living out here for longer than you, so he had to know what was going on, or at the very least help you figure out what to do next. It probably wasn’t safe to leave a dead animal out here where the predator, or god forbid multiple predators, could come back to.

When you arrived outside his cabin door and slammed your fist into the wood, it hadn’t really crossed your mind that it might be too early for Negan to be awake. There wasn’t much reason to think so either, seeing as it was nearing lunchtime. However, Negan seemed to be on his own schedule, as he answered the door while rubbing sleep out of his eyes and wearing only boxers.

Everything you were about to tell him packed up and left town when you saw the sight before you. You were doing your best not to stare at his boxers, but you took notice that yes, the hair did travel down further than the cut of his jeans. His long legs were just as lean as the rest of his body, and you were wondering what kind of god was smiling down upon you to have an attractive man answer his door half naked. If only your other experiences with men were just as lucky as this one.

“What is it, Little Red?” Negan groaned, squinting his eyes against the bright morning sun.

“Oh, uh, there’s a little bit of a problem,” you stammered, happy you were even able to get that out. Negan raised his eyebrow, and you continued, “One of those animals you warned me about got a deer just outside my house. I’m not sure if I just leave it there, I mean, I don’t think I should. What if it comes back because of the smell…”

Negan stepped back into his cabin and opened the door wider, urging you inside. As he disappeared into the cabin, you hesitantly stepped past the threshold. You barely knew the guy, and yet he answered the door half naked and let you into his home without batting an eye. Dorothy, you’re not in Kansas anymore.

You looked around the main room, realizing that his cabin was much smaller than yours. You had separate rooms for the kitchen and living room in your cabin, but his were combined into one room. Negan wandered off behind another door, probably his bedroom. He called out to you, “Just give me a second to get something on. We’ll go check it out.”

So you stood in his mostly empty cabin, looking around at his belongings. This was certainly a bachelor’s den with how sparsely decorated it was. There was a single, lonely sofa in the room, and the kitchen had only the essentials: a fridge, stove, and cabinets that hung above a small counter top.

The only thing that stood out was his five or so rows of bookcases that stretched to the top of the ceiling. You wandered over to them and thumbed through the spines. Fitzgerald, Dickens, Melville, King, Koontz, Rice, and many more. He was a surprisingly diverse and well read guy. Not that there was much else to do around here besides read.

As your eyes scanned across the room, they fell on something out of place. Through the open crack in the bathroom door, you could see a towel on the tile floor. The light blue towel was stained in red, and your heart lurched in your throat. Glancing quickly at Negan’s door, which was still closed, you silently pushed the bathroom door open and slipped inside.

You picked up the towel and looked it over before sniffing it. You were right, it was the scent of blood, and there was a lot. After staring at Negan’s body before coming in, you knew he didn’t have any cuts on him. So what was he doing with a blood soaked towel?

Before you could get yourself caught, you hurried back into the room as Negan opened his bedroom door. He stepped out dressed in jeans, a worn work shirt, and heavy boots. You tried to wipe the nervousness off of your face as Negan looked at you with his usual deep gaze. Maybe he wouldn’t notice that you’d been snooping around?

He didn’t seem to look at you any differently, and instead headed outside. You followed him, leading him to the mutilated deer carcass.

As you stomped through the forest, a million thoughts were running through your mind. You wished you hadn’t seen the towel, so at least you could be blissfully ignorant. Discovering this just after finding the dead deer didn’t bode well.

What if he was some sort of… oh no, don’t even think about anything like that. Superstitions and scary movie monsters were going to get you nowhere. Your imagination was getting a little bit overactive. He was probably a hunter… yeah, hunters gut and clean their kills, that seemed logical. But was it even hunting season? Did people who live out in the forest even give a damn about hunting regulations? Why on earth were you trying to force a connection to Negan and this dead deer anyways? You were being paranoid at this point.

Finally, you made it back to the crow infested area. Negan helped shoo away the remaining crows and stood next to you as you looked down at the poor creature. He shook his head, giving you a sideways glance.

“Yup, that looks like it’s from the bear out there,” Negan said, running a hand through his beard.

“Are you sure it’s a bear?” you asked. Negan glanced at you, and you continued, “Last night I heard a howling outside. What if it’s a wolf?”

Negan smirked and said, “Wolf, huh? Haven’t heard of many around these parts. I suppose it could be possible. Are you sure that’s what you heard?”

“I think I know what a wolf sounds like,” you responded a bit more harshly than you’d meant it to be.

Negan shrugged, leaning down over the deer. “Maybe it is,” Negan mused, running his fingers over the slash marks. “Whatever it was, it’s good you stayed inside. You don’t want to cross whatever did this.”

You nodded, folding your arms across your chest. With a grunt, Negan lifted the deer over his shoulders, gripping its legs with both hands. As you imagined the blood soaking into his clothes, you shivered slightly. Is it normal for someone to not even squirm at the feel of blood trailing down their neck? Maybe he really was a hunter after all.

“I’ll take this further out. If anything does come looking for it, they’ll find it far away from our cabins,” he said.

“What about the blood?” you asked, motioning towards the red-stained grass.

“It’s mostly dried by now, there’s not much else we can do about that. Can’t exactly wash the dirt,” he said, smiling at you. You smiled back, only being slightly reassured by that comment.

You watched him head off in the opposite direction before making your way back to your cabin. You brought your novel and half-empty mug inside, putting the mug in the sink before flopping down on the couch. You glanced over at your open suitcase, filled to the brim with books. Almost as if mocking you, the book on top was a Stephen King novel that you had picked up at the library because you hadn’t heard of it before, _Cycle of the Werewolf_.

No, you wouldn’t even acknowledge it. All it would do is scare yourself to death over nothing. You only lasted a few moments before curiosity got the better of you and you snatched it up and began to read.

* * *

Laying awake in bed, you were beginning to hate yourself for picking up that Stephen King book, _Cycle of the Werewolf_. You couldn’t fall asleep because your brain was more preoccupied with trying to listen for the wolf. Even then, you weren’t sure if you’d actually hear it. The full moon had a sliver removed, and it wasn’t as full as the previous night. Maybe this meant you’d be safe?

Oh for pete’s sake, there’s no such thing as werewolves! It’s a regular wolf and it’ll show up whether there’s a full moon or not! Maybe if you kept yourself preoccupied somehow you’d relax. There was a whole suitcase of books in the other room that you could start. On the other hand, there’s no way you’d be able to unwind with the thought of a monster crashing through your window. You resigned yourself to lying there, bored and frustrated.

You heard a shuffling noise outside, and you held your breath. The sound seemed to travel past your window towards the other side of the cabin. Slowly lifting yourself up from the covers, you wrapped your silk robe around your nightgown-clad body. With light footsteps you crept from your bedroom and made your way to the back door, the direction that the sound was headed. 

You pushed back that little nagging voice in your head that told you to stay in bed as you peeked out from behind the curtain. Confirming your worst fears, you saw a figure in the same spot that the deer had been lying this morning. It didn’t look like a wolf… but you had to know for sure. It wasn’t the smartest move you could make but your curiosity was just spilling over.

You weren’t stupid though. You laced up your good running shoes and grabbed the sharpest knife you could find. If running didn’t work, you could defend yourself if it tried bringing you down.

The door shut behind you with the faintest click. You padded softly across the dewed grass as you got closer and closer to the figure. You were able to clearly see the hunched over figure of a man, his back to you, lapping up the dried blood off of the grass. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans but was missing his shoes. You stood there about twenty feet away as you watched him, scared to even move for fear he would notice you.

You hadn’t even made a move that would have given yourself away, no single sound that would have gotten his attention. But he could smell you, and he could hear better than you could. Slowly, the man lifted his head up and turned to look over his shoulder. His features were hidden by the shadows the moon cast over him, but you recognized him enough to know it was Negan’s face. A low rumble passed his sharpened teeth, the sound sending your brain into a frenzy.

You took that as your moment to run. All you could hear was your own heartbeat and heavy breathing pounding in your eardrums. Your fingers tightened around the knife handle, ready to use if he caught up to you. You ran past your cabin and towards the trail that led to the parking lot. It hadn’t occurred to you yet that you’d have been safer indoors, not to mention that you didn’t even have your car keys. Your legs were focused on escaping, so that’s what you did.

You had barely made it past the neighboring cabin when his body lunged at your knees, sending you sprawling to the ground. The knife had been flung into the darkness, leaving you helpless. You squeaked as his bulky arms wrapped around your body, dragging you off the ground and pushing you against the trunk of the nearest tree.

His face was hovering just inches from yours, his fangs bared and his long fingernails pressed against your shoulders as he held you in place. His eyes had changed from that dark brown to an amber color, the pupils not resembling anything human. He wasn’t the same man you’d met the other day, this was a whole other beast.

Just as you thought that he was too far gone, a dark, guttural chuckle left his lips. You almost shuddered at the sound. His lips parted and he spoke, “I thought I fucking warned you about going outside, Little Red?” When you didn’t respond, he continued, “What a shame, I didn’t think an alluring little thing like you would be naive enough to tease the big bad wolf.”

He stared hungrily at you, his eyes focused on the sliver of skin on your collarbone where the robe had slipped down. Leaning forward, he traced his tongue along your pulse, relishing in the trembling horror that was pouring off of you. He let the tips of his teeth scrape tenderly against your neck, a powerful move that left your senses more tantalized than terrified.

Looking up at you, he said, “Nothing against you, Little Red, but rules are rules. Can’t have just any pretty fucking face break them.”

His teeth were poised just above your neck, eager to devour you whole. “Wait!” you cried, catching Negan’s attention. As he looked up at you, you prayed you hadn’t read the signals wrong. But you would be in danger either way, so you decided to try. “What if we made a deal, my body in exchange for my life?”

As soon as you said it, Negan’s eyes widened as he took in your proposal. He looked just as starved, but in a different way this time, his gaze greedily taking in your body as his teeth found his bottom lip. Still, he played coy when he asked, “What do you fucking mean?”

“I mean that you can do whatever you want with me, so long as you don’t kill me,” you teased, your hand reaching out to rub the front of his jeans. “It must have been a while since you’ve had some company, all alone out here with no one else to take care of your needs.”

Negan groaned, his hips grinding against your hand. Leaning into your ear, he said, “So what makes you think I won’t just take care of this little situation after I fuck your brains out? Can’t have you fucking telling everyone that werewolves exist, now can I?”

“How about this,” you said, stroking his hardening member through his jeans. “Maybe if you discover that you’re enjoying yourself, we can forget about the whole thing. I won’t feel the need to tell if I get the night of my life.”

“Blackmail, huh?” Negan said, licking his bottom lip. His grip on your shoulders loosened, and his hand ran through your hair as he murmured, “Well, you better get to it, Little Red.”

You quickly dropped to your knees, fingers fumbling with the buckle of his belt. He hummed in approval as you unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper, taking no time to yank down his jeans and boxers. Your face was flush at the sight of him, his cock longer and thicker than you’d imagined it being. You ran your fingertips over his length, brushing gently over the leaking tip of his head.

The hair on the back of your neck stood on end as a low rumbling growl left his throat. His long fingers curled in your hair, tugging your head back to look up at him. He was grinning down at you with those pointed teeth and he mockingly said, “Well, doll? Where the fuck’s that fiery little thing that was here just a second ago? Or were you just talking big?”

Feeling like you were being challenged, you let his hand guide your mouth to his cock. Starting with his base, your tongue trailed up his shaft before licking the drop of precum that was collecting there. He hissed in approval, his fingers gripping your hair tighter.

Slowly, you took him in your mouth, swallowing as much of his length as you could before pulling back. Picking up the pace, you dragged your tongue along his shaft as you rocked back and forth on his member. His other hand was clutching the tree behind you, dragging his claws down it as you edged him closer to his release.

Negan groaned in pleasure as you massaged his balls in your hand, circling your thumb until he grit his teeth trying to bite back his moans. He was getting close. Before you could go any further, the hand that was tangled in your hair found your jaw and pulled you off of him. He was rendered a panting mess in front of you, his breathing heavy and his eyes glazed with desire.

“We’re not ending the night so fucking quickly, pet,” he said, tongue licking his bottom lip. “I think you’ve made enough trouble for me to make this an all-fucking-nighter.”

You nodded and watched him zip his pants back up while sporting a mischievous grin. Your brow furrowed, and you were ready to ask what he was doing that for until he bent down to your level. His hands shot out, gripping your hips before throwing you over his shoulder with ease.

“Hey! Put me down!” you yelped, slapping your hands against his back. “I can walk just fine!”

He chuckled while trailing his long nails up the sensitive skin of your thigh, not enough to hurt but enough to feel the throbbing need between your legs grow. As his hand went higher, pushing up both your robe and nightgown, he cupped your ass with his large hand. Suddenly he recoiled his hand and gave you a hard spank that was loud enough to be heard in the quiet of the woods.

You had gasped loudly, shocked by the sudden mingling of pleasure and pain spreading over your body. Even your toes were curling in the confines of your sneakers. Tutting, Negan rubbed his hand over where he had slapped, kneading the skin gently.

“Oh dear, did that fucking hurt? Maybe you should remember who you’re slapping, pet,” Negan said, squeezing your ass before continuing, “I’m not some fucking dog that whimpers after being swatted with the paper, I’m a fucking wolf who will shut that shit down, no exceptions. Got it, Little Red?”

In one of the meekest voices you’d ever heard yourself speak in, you squeaked out a “yes.” He laughed as he began walking, his hand still caressing your ass. The feeling of being completely manhandled was bringing a strange new rush in your system. You didn’t let anyone walk over you, not at work and certainly not in your love life. But something about Negan warning you with one simple spank that he was the top dog gave you a thrill you’d never experienced before. You wanted more.

Negan suddenly kicked in a door, entering into the hallway of your cabin. He didn’t bother closing the door as he stalked through the living room and lead you straight to your bedroom. He didn’t shut your door either as he slid you off of his shoulder and pushed you against the wall.

Without hesitation he claimed your mouth, kissing you as if you were the last woman on earth. His thighs kept your body in place and you could feel his hard cock against your belly. You gasped as his teeth nipped at your bottom lip. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside, fighting for dominance over your mouth. You let him win, as your body was more preoccupied with his knee that held your legs apart. It was rubbing deliciously against the fabric of your panties and leaving you a moaning mess in his arms.

Smirking, he pulled back and tore the robe off of you, and you thought that he might have ripped it with the amount of force he used. He looked at your prone figure, the thin material of the nightgown revealing your curves to him. His amber eyes flicked up to yours possessively. You were his to do with what he would, and he knew that. The hunger in his gaze told you so.

His hand traveled down your neck and across your collarbone until he stopped at one of the straps of your nightgown. With just a quick motion of his finger his nail had cut the strap. Your breath hitched, only one strap left between him and the rest of your body. Your thighs were clenched around his knee, trying to get some sort of friction in this painfully long stand off. Pleased with how much you were squirming, he removed his knee and cut the final strap, letting the silky material slide off of your body and pool at your feet.

He wasted no time dipping his head to meet your breasts, taking one hardened nipple in his mouth and pinching the other with his fingers. Your hands ran over his shoulders as you arched your back to push your breasts closer to his mouth. Feeling the absence of his knee against your sex, you pressed your own thighs together to curb some of the yearning you felt for his touch. Without missing a beat, Negan smacked your ass with his free hand, causing you to cry out.

“If anyone’s going to be touching you Little Red, it’s going to fucking be me. Understand?” Negan growled into your skin, and you nodded. Pleased with your answer, he turned his attention to your other nipple, swirling his tongue around your areola before taking it in his mouth. He then nipped at your skin, earning him a ragged gasp from you. He didn’t break the skin, but just the sharp reminder of what he could do to you sent chills down your spine.

Tired of playing this game, he gripped your hips and spun you around, pushing you onto the mattress. He climbed on top of your body, the moonlight shining through the window and highlighting the sinful look on his face. His heavy body held you down, his tongue licking your throat right against your pulse. His tongue traveled down your body, between your breasts, all the way down to your hips. You sighed against him as he spent the time to give wet kisses where your thighs met your hips. His hands moved to your feet to rip your sneakers off, throwing them over his shoulder with a clunk.

You whimpered as his thumb pressed into your sex through your panties, your eager body bucking to meet him. He smiled as he witnessed how much you needed your release. He used his nails to tear your panties from your body so you were left bare for his hungry gaze.

His nails brushed against the soft flesh of your thighs as he hoisted your legs onto his broad shoulders. “Wait!” you whimpered, and Negan’s gaze met yours. “Your, uh… claws,” you said.

Negan smirked as he raised his eyebrows at you. “There’s more than one fucking way to play with a pussy, Little Red,” he said.

With that, he buried his face against your sex, spreading your lips with his tongue as he licked up your juices. Your hips rolled against his mouth, and he responded by flicking his tongue roughly against your clit. His beard brushed against your thighs with every delicious press of his tongue, and your heels dug into his back as you tried bringing him as close as humanly possible. His nails were biting ever so lightly into your thighs when he lifted his head up. He wagged his tongue at you, your juices mingled with his saliva.

“As soon as I fucking saw you, I knew you’d taste so fucking good,” he teased, licking your juices off of his bottom lip. “Just the look on your cute little face when I answered the door half naked… Fuck! It took everything in my fucking power to not taste that sweet little cunt right there.”

With every dirty confession his breath tickled your sensitive pussy. No amount of squirming was making him go faster, so you were left to pant and grip the sheets. He pressed a kiss against your clit before continuing, “Now now sweetheart, don’t worry. You’ll get your orgasm.” He gave you a sly smile before continuing, “Only after I make you wait as long as I had to, that is.”

Your breath hitched in your throat and you let out a loud whine. Amused, he dragged his teeth across your thigh before sucking on the skin. Damn him! He was just going to torture you until you did what he wanted. You needed that domineering personality back, the one you saw when he pinned you down in the woods. And you knew exactly how to bring him out.

His eyes were closed as he suckled on your thigh, focused on leaving evidence on your body of what he’d do to you tonight. Slowly, your hands uncoiled from the sheets and lingered over your heaving breasts. Your fingers grasped at them, pinching your hardened nipples as roughly as you could stand. That warm feeling between your legs was intensifying as the seconds crept by. You bit the inside of your cheek in anticipation, waiting for him to notice you violating the “no touching” rule he’d set for you.

And notice he did. The sound of the slap on your ass was as harsh on your ears as it was on your body. In no time at all Negan’s face was hovering just above yours, his lips curled in a snarl as he bared his teeth at you. You had to look away from his intense stare, feeling overpowered by his eyes alone. To make matters worse, you were only getting more aroused at the sight of your slick still present on his chin.

“Look at me!” he bellowed, grasping your chin between his lithe fingers and yanking your head up to meet his gaze. His full body was pressed down against you, leaving you no room to squirm. This wolf was going to eat you alive, all because you’d pushed him over the brink.

“What did I fucking tell you not to do? Huh!?” He whispered harshly, pinching your cheeks between his fingers as he tried to pull an answer out of you.

“Not to touch myself-”

“Who’s the only one allowed to touch you?”

You bit your lip. “You are.”

He cupped his free hand around his ear and leaned closer. “I don’t think I fucking know who “you” is. Try again.”

“Negan’s the only one who can touch me,” you gasped.

“And are you Negan?” he asked.

“No, you’re Negan,” you said.

A wicked smile split his face, his dimples dotting the corners of his mouth. This sudden cheerful expression left you with chills as you awaited his next move.

“Ding ding, we have a winner. Now, here I thought I had made myself _abundantly_ fucking clear. That’s my fault really.” His tongue swiped your cheek, leaving you frustrated that you couldn’t grind yourself against him. “I forgot that disobedient little pups like you need the rules _fucked_ into them. That’s what you really want, isn’t it?”

“Yes!” you cried, “Oh god yes, Negan!”

He let go of your cheeks before giving them a soft pat with his large palm. “Of course you do, pet,” he cooed, before pushing off of your body to pull his thin shirt over his head. The sight of his hardened abs left you wishing you could touch yourself then and there, punishment be damned. He chuckled softly, before murmuring, “Patience, Little Red. You’re going to have to wait just a moment.” His eyes flick to your practically dripping pussy before he continued, “My throat is still fucking parched.”

With one swift motion he slid down your body and lifted your hips off of the bed as he dove into your tender folds. His tongue quickly found your entrance and pushed into your walls, leaving you a keening mess beneath him. Your hands fisted into his hair, pushing him ever closer to your core. It had been so long since you’d had a man devour you with such urgency, and you felt your body struggle to hold on much longer.

Your orgasm snuck up on you and pushed you over the precipice with a only a single, forceful shove. The moan that left your lips was loud, louder than you’d ever been bold enough to utter. At your apartment you had thin walls to deal with but here the only person for miles around was Negan, who was more than happy to hear your unhinged screams.

You relaxed in Negan’s grip, riding out the last shudders of your release as you let go of his hair. He smirked against your skin as he made embarrassing slurping noises while lapping up your juices that only served to rev your engine up again. You waited for him to finish, sighing with pleasure from the sweet caress of his tongue. You started to feel the familiar ache of another orgasm creeping up on you, and you squirmed in his tight grip to try to see what was taking him so long.

Your breath hitched in your throat when you looked down at Negan, eyes full of devious intent as he sadistically brought his lips down against your clit. He roughly prodded his tongue against your already tender sex. A low moan escaped your throat when you realized that he was trying to make you come again. Your senses were on overdrive, your body fixated on his touch even though your mind was growing weary with exhaustion. When he said he was going to fuck the rules into you, he meant it.

Your hands clutched the sheets as you whimpered for him to slow down, that you were so close you could hardly stand it. That only made him go faster, his mouth drinking up your leaking fluids as your body twisted and squirmed in his clutches. The second orgasm practically ran you over as your mouth hung open in a silent scream, your thighs trembling around his head. His tongue slowed, and he lapped up the rest of your slick before looking at the state he left you in. He smiled as he stood up, letting your legs drop to the bed. “On your knees,” was all he said as he slowly unbuckled his belt.

Obeying, you sat up as quickly as your body would let you. The aftershocks of your two orgasms had left your limbs trembling from the euphoria he’d already given. You finally managed to hold your body up, panting softly as you waited for him. He slid up behind you, moving your thighs further apart with his knee. With one swift movement he snaked his arm around your waist to help hold your body up.

He must have noticed how spent you were because he took no time to press his cock into your pussy, filling you up to the brim. You groaned as his cock rubbed against your tight walls. That familiar bundle of pleasure was back again, and you hoped he’d chase it as quickly as he could, because you weren’t certain you could keep upright for much longer.

Negan’s other arm trailed down to your chest as he lifted you up against his back while thrusting up into you. You were greeted with the view of your window which was just light enough to be able to watch the reflection of Negan ravishing your body by the moonlight. Your arms gripped his hair, guiding his head closer to the crook of your neck as he sucked your skin between his teeth. With each thrust of his hips, he growled into your skin, leaving you with goosebumps.

“Who does this pretty little pussy belong to?” he asked as he swiveled his hips so he could hit just the right spot.

“Negan!” you cried, watching in the window as he overpowered your senses, his hands groping your breasts as he licked the crook of your neck.

“Who’s the only one who can have this delicious fucking cunt whenever he wants?” he groaned, pressing his forehead against your neck as his thrusts became erratic and desperate.

“Negan!” you screamed, watching your body shake in his arms as your release was nearly there.

“Come for me!” Negan barked into your skin, his mouth opening and teeth latching into your flesh.

Your body convulsed with your orgasm, the sharp bite of his teeth not fully registering as your pleasure left your senses delirious. You screamed out, clutching him as tightly as you could before you felt yourself growing limp in his arms. Sudden panic started to flood your system as you felt the bite, his werewolf bite, searing with an intense, throbbing pain that you’d never felt before.

Negan held your body up, moaning into your skin as you felt his cum spill out of you with his final thrust. He lapped up the blood as he whispered into your ear, “Good girl, you’re alright sweetheart.”

Your lids felt heavy, and you rested your head against his body. The last thing that you saw was the light of the moon as it spilled into the room while sleep finally overcame you.

* * *

With a sharp inhale your eyes fluttered open. Groaning, you squinted in confusion at your surroundings. You were laying on your stomach with your head pressed against your pillow. Your limbs were tangled in odd angles around your bed sheets. You were completely naked, something that wasn’t the norm for you to do.

As the events of last night came flooding back to you, you had a hard time believing them. Negan was a werewolf? Negan fucked you into oblivion? What on earth did you eat that made you dream that? You would have forgotten about the whole thing if you didn’t remember the bite mark. Tracing your fingers along your shoulder, the realization that he had bit you sent anxieties bubbling to the surface. That asshole had bit you, he’d turned you. You were going to find his ass and give him absolute Hell. Some vacation this turned out to be.

You stumbled out of bed, your legs refusing to work properly just yet. With an “oof,” you lifted yourself back up and turned to the mirror on your bedside table. Your hair was sticking up in twenty different directions and the mark on your neck had mostly scarred over. Shocked at the sudden healing of the wound, you were determined to find Negan and kick his ass, werewolf or not.

Your robe wasn’t where Negan had thrown it last night, so the most comfortable article of clothing you could find was his discarded white shirt. It smelled like him, the mingling of earthy scents that reminded you of the forest. You pulled it over your head and noticed how it was long enough to be a dress. You sighed and ran your fingers through your hair before pushing the door open to enter the living room.

There, on your couch, was Negan, or at least the Negan that didn’t have pointy teeth, claws, and amber eyes. He was sprawled out, making himself at home as he had a cup of coffee in one hand and held _Cycle of the Werewolf_ open in another. To make matters worse, he was wearing your silky robe. It hardly covered him, and you were sure that if he shifted his legs you would be able to see the whole package.

He looked up from the book and gave you a surprisingly genuine smile. That smug asshole was acting as if everything was just peachy. You felt your anger boil as he said in that deep husky voice, “Good afternoon, pet. I was wondering how much longer you were going to stay in bed.”

“You… you turned me you sonovabitch!” you yelled, hands gesturing wildly as you paced back and forth in front of him. “How fucking dare you! I have a life outside of these woods, and you just bite me and ruin any chance of going back to-”

“Hey, now,” Negan said, interrupting you. He smirked and waved the book in front of you before continuing, “You read too many fairy tales sweetheart. I can’t turn anyone unless it’s the full moon, not that I make it a priority to turn people. Why do you think I live so far away from everyone else?”

Your expression softened at this confession. Slowly, you sat at the end of the couch, feeling exhausted just from your little tirade. No doubt you were still a bit groggy from the mind blowing sex, too. “So I’m not a werewolf?” you asked.

“No, sweetheart. The only thing that’ll happen is you’ll start to appreciate a bloody steak a bit more, nothing else,” he said, before adding with a laugh, “Hopefully you weren’t vegetarian before this.” You sighed and put your head in your hands, still trying to wrap your mind around the concept that you had sex with a real, actual werewolf.

Negan set down his coffee on the floor and gently tugged your arm. You looked up at him, and he motioned for you to lie on top of him. You tried to ignore that his legs were spread and you could see everything under the short robe, but you felt yourself blush anyways. You crawled up his body and settled on his chest, your fingers curling through his chest hair. His hand curved around your hip, finally resting on your ass as he pulled you closer to him.

“That looks good on you, Little Red,” he chuckled and tugged at the fabric of his shirt on your body.

“And pink silk really looks good on you,” you said, giving him a wink as he chuckled.

A moment passed before he asked, “How long are you staying out here?”

“Why, can’t stand to see me leave?” you asked.

“That, and I want to know how many days I get to fuck that gorgeous body of yours. If you’re a good girl, that is.”

You snorted and lifted yourself up so you could look Negan in the eye. “Being bad still got me fucked last night.”

“The big bad wolf doesn’t care if you’re good or bad, just willing,” he chuckled, pressing a kiss to your lips. You jumped a bit as he gave your ass a playful smack. “I made coffee, you’re going to need the energy for later on,” he said.

Giggling, you pushed yourself off of Negan and make your way to the kitchen while calling out to him, “How are you not absolutely wiped out from last night?”

“Baby, I have stamina for days. It’s about the only thing being a wolf is good for,” he responded.

You stepped back into the living room after grabbing your coffee, shaking your head in disbelief at the sight in front of you. In the short amount of time you were gone, Negan had been keeping himself rather busy. He held his erect cock in his hand, grinning at you as you walked in. “See? It’s ready for you again,” he smiled, licking his bottom lip hungrily.

You stifled a chuckle as you looked at him, poised and ready to go. You took a big gulp of coffee before walking over to him. Suddenly, this vacation didn’t seem so bad at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in keeping up with me, follow me on tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash :D


End file.
